What God Wants
What God Wants is the tenth episode of the first season of Hemlock Grove and the tenth episode in the series as a whole. Summary A weakened Roman emerges from his coma and reunites with Peter to stop the killer. Hemlock Grove braces itself for another lethal full moon. Plot This episode starts right where the last one left off with Letha gone and Peter crying in the attic near Roman’s sickbed. (Peter’s sad because he’s about to battle the vargulf, and because he might have destroyed his relationship with Letha in the course of trying to save her life.) Roman wake up from his coma. Peter’s worried that after two weeks of being comatose, Roman might have some blank spots in his memory, but a quick series of flashbacks shows that Roman remembers pretty much everything that led up to his ‘accident’ – most likely including what was in the big shiny box at the Tower. Roman apologizes for his behaviour (sort of) before telling Peter that he’s going to help him kill the vargulf whether Peter likes it or not. They head out in Roman’s car. Peter’s driving this time and we get a short glimpse of Peter driving like a maniac. We jump over to Chausser looking over some files in her hotel room. She calls her twin brother, Michael, to tell him that she’s leaving the Order after this one last job. Michael pretty much feels the same way, and asks his sister if the Order is going to just let her leave – which of course they aren't. Chausser asks him to help her, and he promises. Back with Hemlock’s dynamic duo, Roman and Peter are having a heart to heart where they basically establish their trust in one another again. Roman wants to be Peter’s friend, and that means not letting him be out there alone. Letha and Shelley, meanwhile, are walking down the hallway together at their high school talking about how much they miss Roman. A little while later, Shelley is in art class when Roman pops up behind a nearby window, grinning. She ditches class to meet with him, and they have a joyful reunion. He asks Shelley not to tell their mother because he “has to do something first”. After their short conversation, Roman leaves Shelley alone again. As Roman heads back to his car, we hear a radio broadcasting of a reporter interviewing Sheriff Sworn, who announces that there’s now going to be a curfew for all minors after sundown. Jump over to Olivia, who is walking into Roman’s room with a tray of tea and snacks with Roman nowhere to be found. Olivia is confused at first, but quickly realizes what Roman’s up to when she sees the full moon shining in the window. She then sums him up perfectly in exactly three words, “That little shit.” Elsewhere in town, Chasseur is existing a gun and ammo shop when she gets a call from Enigmatic Priest Man, who tells her that he got a disconcerting phone call from her brother, Michael. Uh-oh, looks like Michael totally ratted her out. Chasseur does her best to reassure Priest that everything is hunky-dory. She then drives straight to where Sheriff Sworn is lecturing the Hemlock Police Department on where their posts are for that night. The Sheriff is once again fed up with Chasseur showing up uninvited. Over at Hemlock Acres, Dr. Norman Godfrey is visiting Christina in her hospital room. Their meeting is a short one, and when he leaves to go home for the night, he runs into the Sheriff in the halls, who asks after Christina’s well-being. Roman and Peter have reconvened at the steel mill ruins, where they’re going to wait out Peter’s transformation so he can scent out the vargulf with his wolfy senses. Meanwhile, the Sheriff is pacing anxiously in his home with his twin daughters on lockdown upstairs. The girls, Alyssa and Alexa Sworn, have a pretty hilarious conversation which includes the best and most creative dig at Nickelback. The hilarity of the scene turns heartwarming when their dad comes in to check on them, and the girls give him a bear hug as they tell him that “Mom sees what you do for us. The girls end up getting attacked by the vargulf in their own home while the Sheriff is outside investigating some weird noises. By the time he gets back, they’re both dead. Jumping back over to Roman and Peter at the ruins – when Peter turns, Chausser is waiting right on top of rafters for him with a sniper rifle and a ketamine tranquilizer. She incapacitates Peter easily, and dismisses Roman’s protests by telling him that Peter is “not your friend, he’s not even a person.” Chasseur makes him Roman leave by putting a knife to Peter’s werewolf neck and threatening to kill him. Her parting words for him are the title of the episode: “God doesn’t want you to be happy, he wants you to be strong.” The camera pans away slightly to reveal Olivia Godfrey hiding behind a pillar; she heard everything. Once she’s done packing Peter away into his cage, Chasseur makes a phone call to the Priest, who tells her not to kill Peter – to bring him back to the Order, instead. Though she agrees to do so, the instant she hangs up her phone she pulls a knife out and prepares to kill Peter, what she describes as “saving him”. That’s when Olivia makes her move, using her mesmerizing to render Chasseur powerless even as she shoots her gun at Olivia. The next morning, two little kids walking in the woods find Chasseur’s truck left abandoned in the woods, the cage in the back empty and the truck’s owner missing. Michael waits for his sister by their agreed upon spot, but she never shows. Cast Main Cast *Famke Janssen as Olivia Godfrey *Bill Skarsgård as Roman Godfrey *Landon Liboiron as Peter Rumancek *Penelope Mitchell as Letha Godfrey *Freya Tingley as Christina Wendall *Dougray Scott as Norman Godfrey Supporting Cast *Kandyse McClure as Dr. Clementine Chasseur *Joel de la Fuente as Dr. Johann Pryce *Aaron Douglas as Sheriff Tom Sworn *Laurie Fortier as Marie Godfrey *Kaniehtiio Horn as Destiny Rumancek *Ted Dykstra as Francis Pullman (credit only) *Nicole Boivin as Shelley Godfrey *Michael Andreae as the body of Shelley Godfrey Guest Cast *Eliana Jones as Alexa Sworn *Emilia McCarthy as Alyssa Sworn *Philip Craig as Bishop *Marty Adams as Neck *William Devry as Chin *Ashleigh Harrington as Lips *Alanis Peart as Mrs. Pisarro *Robert Morse as Art Class Teacher *Adam Waxman as Police Photographer *Ian Hanson as Older Brother *Kasey Lea as Younger Brother Trivia Songs from the Show *"You Do It Well" by Saint Motel (Roman and Peter drive from Roman's garage) *"Only Heather" by Wild Nothing (Alexa and Alyssa gossip in their room) *''POSSIBLE SONG:'' "The Reflection of You" by Bear In Heaven (Alexa and Alyssa leave Christina a voicemail) *"Come and Get It" by Problem Child (Alexa and Alyssa dancing and playing dress up in their room) *"Who Needs Who" by Dark Dark Dark (end credits) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes